The EvilNater
by FireStar104
Summary: Dr. C makes a tube like invention to make him more evil, but then Link accedently stumbled in with him. The invention failed causing major trouble. But it's only up to Dr. C and Link to stop their evil selves before they get to Susan. PS:Changed the title
1. The EvilNater

**Okay, so this story was begging me to be written. I managed to squeeze it into my schedule. **

**Note: Rusty is a young black and brown German shepherd. He has a red collar on with a small ball in the middle. Every time he spoke in his mind the ball would flash lightly on every syllable.**

**I do not own MvsA nor am advertising.**

Dr. C was in a room with Rusty on a table similar to the one in the main room. He was fixing his collar when Link came in.

Link goes up to Dr. C, "Hey Doc, watcha' doing?"

"I'm trying to fix this…damn…collar," Dr. C said struggling to screw in a computer chip, "It's on the fritz again. Who knows how many times this have been broken?"

Rusty looks up to Dr. C, "Master, how long is this going to take? I am in need of bathroom!" the collar said with a high voice.

"Just a few more minutes Rusty," Dr. C sighed.

"Hey Doc, you know what I haven't seen in a while?" Link asked.

"What?" Dr. C said without looking up.

"Dr. Cockroach."

"What?" he looked up confused.

"You Doc, yourself!"

"Link what are you talking about?" he chuckled.

"I mean, that…How can I explain it to you," he rubbed his neck looking down then back up, "You've lost your touch! Your personality on even why you have that name! I mean, when was the last time you did your evil laugh?"

"Well, I…I don't know…" Dr. C muttered.

"When's the last time you worked on a _real_ experiment? When's the last time you tried to even rule the world?"

Dr. C opened his mouth to protest but he held back, he thought about it for a moment and finally said, "My God, you're right."

"Someone ain't the mad scientist he used to be when _Susan_ came along," Link smirked.

Dr.C shot him a look.

"I'm kidding!" Link laughed, "But really…" his mood changed to seriousness as he checks Dr. C out.

"God Link, look at me! I'm fixing a collar for Rusty, I've stopped trying to take over the world, I've stopped my laughter…I'm…I'm… NORMAL!" he cried out.

"Gross,"

"I know right?" Rusty said with a girl's voice.

Dr. C sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I'm all worn out," he goes back to Rusty's collar with his antennas drooping low.

Link winced at seeing his friend like this. "_I just had to open my mouth,"_ he thought.

Just as he was about to comfort him with words, Dr. C's antennas shoot up with a gasp.

"Link!" Dr. C shouted turning to him, "I found out a way how to restore myself back to…well, me,"

"Oh yeah, how?" he asked with the sound of doubt in his tone.

* * *

><p>Dr. C and Link walk into a room with a tube like object with twice the size of Link, standing in the corner. A small circle, almost like a pie chart, was next to the entrance of the tube.<p>

Link goes up to it and sees a small part green saying 'good', another part that was yellow saying 'mad' and one more that was orange saying 'crazy'.

It took up half the circle but the other half couldn't be seen, it was covered in dust. The arrow inside was pointing to the yellow space.

"What the heck is this?" Link asked waving his hand to the invention.

"That circle thing is called a level," Dr. C said going beside him.

"I think I mean this tube thingy machine."

"This, my fish-ape friend, is the Evil-nater 3000!" Dr. C said with a grin.

"Evil-nater?"

"I couldn't think of a better name!" Dr. C exclaimed raising his pitch.

"So this is supposed to get your evil back…how?"

"Simple, the generator up top will enhance my darker side to a perfect amount."

"Which is mad,"

"Yes…"

"I can't believe I'm going through with this. But you're my friend and I'll be by your side always," he put a hand on Dr. C's shoulder, "Even if you can't get a girl," he snickered.

Dr. C sighed with annoyance and pushed his arm off. He walks into the tube and tells Link to keep a distance.

He stands back a few feet and in front of him were two wires, one with a plug the other with the outlet.

"I plug these in, right Doc?" Link said holding them out.

"Of course Link, why do you think I made you come?" Dr. C said hanging out the door.

Link plugs it in, keeping it away from his face. The machine starts up with lights flickering till it stays lit, Link drops the wires once it turned on. Old memories flood into Dr. C's mind but he shakes it off instead. He doesn't need to remember, not now.

"God I hope this works," Link mumbled to himself as he watched the sliding glass door from the tube slowly move down.

"Hey guys! Check out this giant ball I found at Mal-Mart!" Bob shouted coming into the room with a blue ball bouncing towards Link.

Link barley had enough time to react before the ball, about half the size he was, hits him, knocking him into the tube.

"Link what are you doing in here?" Dr. C shouted at him.

"I don't know! Bob…ball…tripping…I don't know!" Link stuttered.

"Well stop talking and GET OUT!" Dr. C yelled pushing him.

Link tried desperately on opening the door, the tube filled with fog as he banged on the glass door.

"Get back here ball! I ain't done with you yet!" Bob yelled chasing the ball as it bounced around the room. It smashed the level breaking the glass.

Bob at last caught the ball, "Gotcha!" he yelled with a smile. His grin turned to a frown when he looked up to find the machine shaking and electric sparks spitting out. The light inside shined brighter every second. Fog escaped the machine, the arrow on the level stuttered a bit then moved down to the bottom half where it was redder than blood and read "lunatic."

The effects began to turn up; Bob got wide eyed with fear and ran out with his ball.

Just as soon as it looked like it were about to blow, it stopped. The fog cleared and the machine smoked. The door opened, letting the fog inside burst out slowly.

Two familiar figures began to stumble out.

**Next chapter comes soon. Please review! Please!**


	2. Struggle

**I know the title is changed but I changed it for a reason. I don't want to look like I'm (copying) off of someone… Any who!**

The figures stumble out. Once the fog smoke cleared, they breathed in deeply gasping for air.

It was Dr. C and Link coughing and rasping.

"Oh God, I was in there with you! D-do I look any different Doc?" Link asked showing himself to Dr. C.

Dr. C looks up at him, "No, not really. What about me?"

"Nah, looks like your invention failed…again…as always…" Link muttered.

Dr. C turns back to look at the burnt up tube, he sighed, "Looks like I'm not meant to rule the world…" his antennas lower down and the look of depression appeared on him.

"Come on Doc; cheer up," Link encouraged rubbing Dr. C's back, "At least you tried, right?"

"I guess," he mumbled not looking at him.

"Right…Now come on Doc, Rusty's still on the table…_and_ he's got to go take a leak," Link added.

They go out from the room closing the door. The machine inside began to glow brightly, the generator started and the machine shook once more. Inside the tube were two figures, one looked like a fish-ape and the other had the head of a roach. The light shined bright, lighting the whole room till, darkness.

* * *

><p>Link was leaning in his chair watching T.V on the big screen hanging. He had his arms behind his head to be able to watch and an empty beer bottle on the table. He felt something walk next to him.<p>

He looks back, noticing a dark blue lab coat, then he looked back at the T.V, "Hey Doc, nice color change. Shouldn't you be with Rusty though?"

No response came.

"Oh I see, giving me the _silent_ treatment. Yeah, that's nice." Link joked but didn't look up at him.

Then, Link felt a pain of a pan being hit aside his head. He fell to the floor, face first. He looks up to find Dr. C looking down at him with hatred, holding a hard, black pan in his left hand. But his appearance looked different; he was wearing a blue lab coat and a white turtle neck shirt instead. But other than that everything else looked the same.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Link shouted getting up.

He didn't respond.

"W-why did you hit _me_ with that pan? You know I don't like getting' hit when I'm watching T.V!" Link continued. He grabs the pan from him and pushes him back at the same time. Placing the pan on the table, he sits in his chair and lets his gaze fall on the T.V. He didn't want to fight, not with his best friend.

"Doc," Link said in a harsh tone but didn't look back, "You do _not_ want to start fighting with me. I would tear you to _shreds_."

"We'll see about that," his friend muttered to him.

"What?" Link asked looking back, but saw nothing.

He sighed and went back to watching T.V. until he felt himself falling back. He tried to lean forward but failed. He crashes to the floor, groaning he gets back up. Without a moment's notice he saw a chair flying towards him. He quickly dodges it as the metal chair crashed onto the floor.

"What the hell?" he silently said to himself.

Suddenly, he hears a war cry coming closer behind him. Turning around, he was tackled to the ground. Right then and there he saw that it was his white collared friend. Fire burned in his eyes as he took a pipe and repeatedly hit Link on his face. After for a few more hits the Doctor finally stops beating Link; he lies there moaning in pain. Then he hears a dreaded sound he never wanted to hear come from the Doctor. Link looks over to the side of his friend, reveling a butcher knife in his hand. Dr. C raises it further than his arm can bend then shoots it down straight towards Link in the chest.

Fortunately, Link reacts fast enough to hold back the knife by grabbing Dr. C's wrist.

He struggled with the raging Doctor's power. With a jolt, Link noticed his friend had more strength than him; the knife was coming inch by inch. Gritting his teeth, he pushes with all his might. Slowly, the knife is pushed back.

But in a matter of seconds, the knife came flying down next to Link's head, stabbing the floor instead. Link, with his hind legs, kicks Dr. C off. He's smacks into the table, hurting the side of his stomach. Link gets to his feet, readying himself for a fight. Dr. C takes the beer bottle and faces him with determination.

"Doc get a hold of yourself!" Link shouted trying to hide the worry in his voice, "You've gone insane!"

After Link spoke Dr. C looked as if he snapped out of it, "My God Link, you're right. I should have never tried to kill you! I'm so sorry! Could…could you ever forgive me?" he asked in the softest voice ever. His eyes looked up at Link just like Rusty would when he begged.

"I…You…Fine… But _never_ let it happen again, you hear me?" Link said with uncertainty.

"I hear you loud and clear Link," Dr. C said with a smile, putting his arms behind his back.

"Man, what was that all about?" Link asked coming up to him.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, let's hope it doesn't happen again," Dr. C said turning gaze onto the roof, "Huh, well that's a weird place to put a piano…" he cocked his head to the side.

"What? Where?" Link said gazing up.

As soon as he looked up, Dr. C took the beer bottle and smashed it to the side of Link's head, knocking him out. He fell to the floor with a 'thud' then was dragged out of the scene.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Maître!" Rusty whined flinching at the sparks made in his collar.<p>

"Sorry Rusty. You know Link doesn't understand French," Dr. C laughed making another spark in his collar.

"Master måste jag gå badrum!"he whined once again.

"I know you have to go bathroom Rusty, but Link doesn't understand Swedish either,"

Dr. C feels a whoosh of air beside him; he saw a dark green body in the corner of his eye.

"Oh, hey Link," Dr. C said cheerily.

Then all of a sudden, Rusty drops to a low crouch and growled at the fish-ape. Dr. C startled looked at Link. He noticed he was a darker color of green, almost as dark as black.

"Link, since when did you change color?" Dr. C laughed.

The fish-ape just stared at him, with hostility, on all four.

Dr. C goes back to fixing the collar; Rusty sat back down but kept an eye on the hybrid.

"Doc, I don't feel good," Link muttered.

"Oh, well, what do you feel?" Dr. C asked looking at him with concern.

"I feel a burning sensation in my head," he growled.

"Well maybe you have a headache. Why don't you go take a nap, maybe that'll help?"

"Doc, I hate you,"

Dr. C looked at him with confusion, not knowing what to say, "What? Why?"

"I won't tell you, but will you help me on getting over it?" he said a little lighter.

"Sure Link, what would you like me to do?" he said turning to him.

"Just stay still."

Then in half a second, he grabbed Dr. C in the neck with one hand and squeezed. Dr. C was suddenly gasping for air, the tighter Link squeezed, the more he tried desperately at trying to take the hand off of him. Link gradually raised him into the air while Dr. C clawed at his grip and kick violently in the air.

"Link…" he rasped.

Link didn't reply, he just stared at him. His stare was cold as he watched him die slowly. Rusty ran towards Link, fixing to bite him. But before he could clamp down, Link shot him a death look, he crouched down trembling and back away with his ears low.

"Link…don't…do…this…" Dr. C managed to say. Link ignored his plead, Dr. C's struggle was dying out and he turned pale. Rusty watched in fear and horror as Dr. C's eyes rolled back then was closed, not long after that, his body went limp.

Link carelessly dropped him from the air. He looked down at the motionless body then looked back up at Rusty.

"Master…" Rusty silently said shaking.

"GET AWAY!" Link yelled thrusting his body to the table making Rusty fall off and race out of the room.

Dr. C was then dragged out of the scene.

**Next chapter soon! PS: The Link in this seen is like the color dark green but **_**really**_** dark it's almost black. The Dr. C in the earlier scene is the same, the only thing that's different is his clothe. It's the opposite, the lab coat is dark blue and his inside shirt is white. Please Review! Please! Please! Please! (I've got awesome manners!) :D**


	3. Don't die on me bro

**Okay! Here's chapter 2! **

**BTW: This might be a really, really, **_**really **_**sad story at the end. It made my friend cry when I told her what was going to happen! D:**

**Anywho…**

The roach headed doctor with the blue lab coat dragged Link to a small closet filled with chemicals. He threw Link in and tied his hands to a pole inside the room.

The fish-ape with a darker color of green, dragged Dr. C down the hallway and did the same inside the closet next to Link.

The two outside the room looked at each other and smiled evilly. The darker doctor took a small bomb out of his pocket and dialed a count down on it. He rolled it in the room between the passed out monsters in the closet. The darker Link shut the door as soon as the bomb started to tick with a beep on each second. *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep 5:00* *Beep 4:49*

* * *

><p>Susan, Bob, Rusty and Insecto were out in the main room. Bob was on Susan's table while Rusty talked to Insecto.<p>

Insecto screeches.

"Yes," Rusty responds, "We call that chasing our tails. And-" Rusty saw his tail wagging next to him; he starts to chase it saying, "I have found you, you tail you! I will catch you! Yes! Get back! I am in desperate need of catching!" He chomps down on his tail but let's go as soon as he sniffed the scent of Dr. C and Link in the room.

He bounds up to Link but halts to a stop when he noticed his Master was a _way_ different looking and with the same thing with Dr. C.

Then, something clicked in his mind, with no control Rusty backed away and started growling and barking at the darker Link, "Get away!" Rusty barked, "You are a stranger on our property! Get! Get! You are NOT Master!"

"Rusty," Susan called, "Don't bark at Link! He's a friend not a stranger. He just changed his look, that's all. Right?" she looked down at her two friends.

Both didn't reply, they just looked at her with interest. Rusty settled down next to her, keeping a watchful eye on the two.

"Right…" she said awkwardly and looked away.

"Monsters! We got free time to spare! And we got friendship to share!" Monger shouted flying in, "Oh hey! I didn't know I could rhyme!"

"We're going out General?" Susan said getting up.

"Yep, just put on your necklace and I'll pair yall up,"

Susan did as she was told and shrank down to her regular size. Monger lowers himself and puts his hands behind his back.

"Now," he said, "I'm gonna try out three people instead of two. Um…Bob, Rusty and Insecto. You 3 will be going to Galveston. Rusty, I'm leaving you to be the mature one."

"Yes Master!" Rusty wagged his tail and leaped to his paws.

"That leaves Doc, Link and Susan. I'm pretty sure yall can handle your maturit.," he grinned and Susan smiled back, "You three will be going to a carnival. Well let's go!" Monger shouted pointing towards Insecto. And with that, they all get on and fly off with Monger waving at them.

"Good ole monster, you can always trust them," Monger said to himself proudly and walked away.

* * *

><p>Dr. C stirred in the darkness. He tugs at his arms but only to be stayed in place.<p>

"Ugh, not again Bob. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a spy," Dr. C mumbled still drowsy from sleep. He shot open his eyes and looked around franticly. There was only enough light through the crack in the bottom of the door to be seen. To his left was Link, passed out with his hands tied behind him to a pole just like Dr. C.

"Link! Oh-my-God, Link! Wake up!" Dr. C said to him. He heard a beep, then another. He looked down to find a small bomb ticking away. *Beep 1:50* Dr. C tried not to panic as he looked around the room to find flammable and explosive cleaning supplies. He gulped down with panic starting to set in till, "LINK! OH MY GOD, GET YOUR ASS UP BEFORE WE GET KILLED!" he yelled to Link but he doesn't even make a noise.

Dr. C started to breath rapidly, "Okay, it's okay, everything's gonna be alright," he said to himself, "Link's gonna wake up and we'll be saved." Dr. C gazed at Link, nothing. He heard a beep again and looked down at the bomb saying 1:28.

Dr. C struggled violently at his bondage until he felt a cut on the pole. He moved the rope holding his hands and started to cut the string. He freed himself with only a few scratches on his hands. He runs to the door and tried every way on opening it. He tried screaming for help but no one answered.

He turned to Link and cut his bondage.

"Link! Link for Pete's Sake get up! Link!" Dr. C shook Link from his shoulders. He looked down at the bomb. *Beep :56*

"Link get up! Wake up!" Dr. C shook him harder. One of the bottles fell and hit the small bomb. *…* *Beep :24*

"LINK GET THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!" Dr. C shouted and slapped his best's friend across the face.

No response came from the fish-ape.

Dr. C groaned and ran back to the door pounding desperately. Green smoke leaked out of the bomb. Dr. C turned to look at the device, shock, fear and frustration mixed within him. His antennas twitched and started to cough. He coughed harder seeing blood spatter on his hand and his breathing came out in gasps. He coughed even more and fell to his knees.

He crawled towards Link and rasped, "Link..." he coughed and grabbed Link's chest pulling himself up, "Link…get…up…"

Every breath hurt like thorns piercing his lungs. Every cough felt as if there were sandpaper in his throat. The room filled with green smoke and Dr. C's grip on Link slipped and he passed out next to the hybrid.

*Beep :10*

Link moved about as he awoke, he opened his eyes but he narrowed them to see through the smoke. He coughed a bit and looked around but barley saw anything through the fog.

"What the hell?" he said while getting up on fours.

*Beep* He looked down at what caught his attention; he could faintly see red numbers. *Beep :5*

"Oh shit!" he yelled backing away. But as he did, he felt soft flesh at his hand. It felt warm and he knew who it was.

"Doc!" he shouted but no answer came.

*Beep :2*

Link swiftly takes Dr. C and threw him over his shoulder.

*Beep :1"

*Beep :0*

The bomb explodes with fire blazing the room up, the metal door flew off and Link, like a bat out of hell, ran to safety. He kept running till he reached the main room. His body suffered 2nd degree burns and was covered in ash. Dr. C looked the same but the only thing different was his skin color. It looked white as if he was dead.

Link places him on a chair and pats him gently on his cheek, "Doc?" he asked breathlessly, "Doc, please tell me you're still alive. Come on bro you got to!" he urged.

No sign came.

"Doc don't die on me," Link grabbed Dr. C's shoulders, "Don't you fucken die on me!" he yelled while trying to hold his tears back. "You're dehydrated, that's all, right?" he said to Dr. C's lifeless body, "Yeah, you just need water, that's it." He ran to the kitchen then back with a glass of water. He took Dr. C's chin and opened his mouth; he took the water and began to pour it slowly into the doctor's mouth leaving tiny waterfalls coming from the edges. He closed it back up and rubbed Dr. C's throat making the water go down.

"Come on Doc, you can do it! Come back, come back to your life. Come back for me," he said chocking on every word. He bowed his head after a few minutes of no life showing in the doctor.

Then, he heard Dr. C coughing and looked up to find his friend's color coming back to life.

"Dr. Cockroach you're alive!" Link cheered hugging Dr. C as he coughed even more, "Don't you ever scare me like that again bro, never! Jesus Christ you're alive!" Link hugged his friend tighter.

"Link?" Dr. C wheezed still weary from almost dying.

"Yeah buddy?" Link said, pulling himself back to look at Dr. C, with water dripping from his eyes.

"You saved me?"

"Yeah, yes I did! God, you looked dead. I'm so glad your back," Link went back to hugging.

"Link,"

"Yeah?"

"Monsters don't hug this long," Dr. C wheezed with humor in his tone.

"Oh, sorry," Link said grinning and letting go of him, "You alright? Are you hurt? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Link I'm okay," Dr. C said reassuring him, his voice was back to normal and his eyes glimmered with amusement, "You don't need to do anything for me. It's okay."

Link did a sigh of relief, he felt as if a ton of bricks was lifted from his back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Monger's voice was heard behind them.

Link turned to see the General walking up towards them.

"I thought yall were with Susan like I told yall to do," Monger sniffed the air, "Hey, do you smell somethin' burned?"

"Um…" Link said, "No."

"Oh, well anyway. Yall should be with Susan. How'd you get here without Insecto?"

"Oh we, uh…" Link started.

"Wait, did you just say Susan was with us?" Dr. C asked.

"Yeah," Monger replied, "Remember, you with your blue coat and Link with your scales all dark? Remember?"

Link and Dr. C looked at each other.

"Oh my God! Why did you do that?" Link yelled at Monger.

"What on earth are yall talking about?" Monger stayed calm.

"They're evil General! They tried to KILL US!" Dr. C jumped from his chair.

"What?" Monger sounded more confused than ever.

"Look," Link lowered his volume, "Doc tried to make himself more of a nut but then I accidently got involved in it. Nothing happened but then Doc tried to kill me. But he looked different, he had a blue lab coat and a white inside shirt."

"The same thing with me," Dr. C said with the same tone as Link, "Link with darker green skin, straggled me till I passed out. I suspect that the machine took all the mad inside both of us and made it into a new substance, therefore making a duplicate of our selves only eviler."

"You know, you still ain't got your crazy back, but you sure still got that brain of yours," Link grinned.

"Well what are you doing here? You got a life to save! Now get a move on before your maniac copies gets to Susan before you do!" Monger exclaimed. He took out a remote and pushed a big, red button.

Out from the floor popped out a military jeep.

"Now go! I'll meet you as soon as I can," the General said taking off into a hallway.

"Come on Doc," Link grunted running towards the jeep. Dr. C ran by his side, hoping for all sake that they weren't too late.

**I know some parts were a bit gay...but that's brother love to me. That's the end of chapter 3. Chapter 3 right? Oh well, please tell me what you think! **


	4. Present for Bob?

**So…How's your day? **

The sun was going down at the carnival. Kids ran around while adults sat and talked. Susan, the darker Dr. C and Link already tried many booths and rides. Except, the darker Link and Dr. C didn't make a single noise.

"Oh boy, I have not been to a carnival in months. Or possibly even years! So, what do you guys wanna do next?" Susan asked while walking with the darker Dr. C and Link by her side, "What I wanna do is go on that roller coaster!" she pointed to a huge roller coaster at the horizon. People screamed in the distance while the carts circled and spun.

"Come on!" she cheered taking Link and Dr. C by their hand and running to the ride.

They were next to ride and Susan sat in the front with another person.

"Hey, I'm Dania," the black woman next to her introduced herself. Her black hair was in a bun and she had a yellow buttoned shirt. She wore short kakis and her skin was the color of ebony.

"Hi, I'm Susan. Nice to meet you," Susan said back.

"Nice to meet cha' too. Hey aren't you that girl that's like 50 foot tall or somethin'?" Diana said nicely.

"Yeah," Susan said shyly.

"Girl, you are the most caring person I have ever seen! You were like a hero savin' the world!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks, it's not that all really,"

"Not that all? Girl, you should be proud of yourself! Live your life long and happy till ya die! Get with one of them monster boys, I know they be hittin' on you," she eyed her.

"Stop!" Susan said playfully slapping her arm.

"Ha-ha, oh come on!" she groaned bouncing in her chair, "Hurry this thing up!"

Susan giggled a little and Dania smiled at her.

The carts begin to rise high then bolt down with screams spilling out.

The darker Dr. C and Link stand at the ground. Looking up with bitterness in their eyes.

The ride ends and Susan and Diana stumble out.

"That was awesome," Diana uttered breathlessly.

"I know right?" Susan said back.

The darker Dr. C and Link appear in front of them.

"Oh hey guys, meet Diana," Susan gestured towards her friend.

Diana waved a hello but they just look at her blankly.

Susan's gazes to the side and her face changes to excitement, "Oh my gosh, look at that cute teddy bear!" she ran towards a booth and takes the bear from the table. She observers it while Diana went to another booth and tries to win a fish in a bowl with Link.

Dr. C saw his chance and walked slowly to Susan. He scanned around then took out a butcher knife from behind him. He walks closer with an evil grin on his face. He raises the knife into the air ready to strike her.

"Hey Doc, don't you think this would make would make a good present for Bob?" she turns around and Dr. C puts the weapon behind him and nods with a nervous smile.

"Great," she said and walked off.

Dr. C, frustrated, throws the knife to the ground and catches up with her.

Diana who has been watching the whole time was speechless, she dropped the fish bowl she was holding and it shattered with the fish flopping around.

Before she could call to her, Link takes her and covers her mouth. She fights his grip but not hard enough, she's carried off between two booths and Link came out whistling a song.

He ran up with Susan and Dr. C. Susan held a teddy bear in her hand while Dr. C stared into the distance as Susan kept talking.

"And- Hey! Check out that game!" she points to a booth with rifles and cardboard ducks.

She and her "friends" go up to the game. She takes up a rifle and cocks it.

"Wow this is so cool!" she said pointing it at the ducks.

Darker Link takes one of the rifles and looks back at Dr. C. He nods and Link looks back at Susan. Knowing there aren't any real bullets he takes the gun and holds it like a bat ready to swing.

"Wow, hey what's that?" Susan shouted running to another booth.

Link aggravated smashes the gun onto the booth table. It breaks in half as Link watched her play ball in a cup.

"I can't take it anymore," he muttered to the doctor, "When are we going to get her?" he raised his voice a bit.

"We have to find the right time," Dr. C whispered back.

"And when is that? When the others catch us? Look, if you wanna rape her and I wanna kill her we have to do this quick."

"I never said anything about raping her!" Dr. C snapped in a low voice.

"That's not what your boner says," Link nodded towards Dr. C's lower area.

"Shut up,"

Link chuckled then got serious again, "Can we just get her now?"

"No,"

"AW COME ON!" Link shouted.

He noticed what he just did and glanced at Susan, both relieved she didn't look back.

"I said no," Dr. C said gritting his teeth.

Link growls and pushed him aside charging at Susan. She turned around and screamed when Link pinned her back to the booth table.

Every human screamed in fear and ran out of the area. Link took her arms and shoved them to the back of her. She bent awkwardly on the table, half of her body leaning over and the other half straight. Link growled angrily at her.

"Link, what are you doing?" Susan shouted with pain in her arms.

"Shut up!" he snarled.

Dr. C came to the side of Link.

"Dr. Cockroach, help me!" Susan yelled to him.

"Oh shut up you slut," he said.

Susan was surprised at his and Link's words. Anxiety filled her eyes.

"Finally, the time has come!" Link shouted wickedly.

"Diana!" Susan yelled.

"Oh she won't be coming anytime soon, _darling_," Dr. C mocked.

Susan began to panic; she struggled but couldn't free herself. She stopped as soon as Link nudged her hard in the thigh with his knee.

"Stop moving! I want this murder to be perfect," Link said chuckling a little with Dr. C smiling.

**Diana has a beautiful skin color of ebony, I made in in memory of my best friend I had in school. She went on to another grade in another school. She was an MvsA fan too. She was like a sister to me! :( Diana isn't really my friends name. :P**

**Sorry for the sexual parts, and cursing parts too.**

**Anyway. Next chapter soon! Tell me what you think! Please! :O**


	5. Who ripped you to shreds now?

**Finally, the moment **_**I**_** have been waiting for!**

"Let her go Link," Bob said boldly just a few lengths away from him.

Hope rose in Susan's heart; she could help but tear up when the real Dr. C and Link came to the side of Bob, both with determination in their eyes.

"What the hell they doin' here?" the darker Link said to the darker Dr. C.

"Link, Bob Dr. Cockroach, you're here! You came for me! Please hurry-" Susan yelped as Link kneaded her again.

"Take you dirty hands off her," Link growled stepping up.

"Not without a fight," the darker Dr. C growled back.

"Oh, you wanna go?" Link egged on.

"Oh we'll go alright!" the darker Link snapped back.

"Then let's go!" Dr. C stepped up.

"Alright we'll go, street rules only," the darker doctor folded his arms.

"Deal," Link agreed in a hurry.

The darker Dr. C pulled a gun out on the three of them. He chuckled a little, "Wise choice Link," he said moving closer to them.

The three back away with fear and anger still in their eyes.

As the darker Link watched, Susan saw her chance. She bites hard on his arm, he screamed in pain catching the darker doctor's attention.

Link raced up to him and knocked the gun out of his hands and with his tail, throws him against a booth knocking it down. Link charges at him full speed and starts to fist fight with him.

Susan lets go when the dark fish-ape slapped her hard. She fell to the ground covering the slap mark left on her cheek. The hybrid raised his hand again but was chocking all of a sudden.

"Let's see how you freakin' like it, you jackass!" Dr. C said on top of him, strangling him with Bob's goop. Bob was surprised at how strong his goop was and cheered on. The fish-ape struggled to breathe, he backs up to a booth and gasps; he takes Dr. C from the legs and throws him down.

Dr. C's breath was knocked out of him when he hit the floor. The dark Link takes him from the ankles and drags him into a booth, Dr. C scratches at the sand floor, trying to scurry away. Bob grabs his hands and tugs with all his might. Dr. C strained as he was being pulled apart from the hybrid and blob.

Link crashed into stand as the dark Dr. C strikes at him with the same strength as Link and Ginormica combined. Link takes the doctors fist and bends his whole arm backwards. The dark doctor shouts in agony as he tries to break free.

The dark Link wins the tug-a-war from Bob, and threw Dr. C into a booth. He blacks out hitting his head against the wall.

"Doc!" Susan called looking into the booth.

Link, who was now winning by bending the dark Dr. C's arm, towered over him. The dark Dr. C was on his knees, begging Link to let go of him before, *crack.*

Link lets go of his arm, it goes down lifelessly at the dark doctor's side.

"You fucking bitch! Imma kill you!" the dark Dr. C threatened.

Link backed up at what he did, he smiles a little before meeting himself. The dark Link tackles him to the floor, both start to roll, striking punches and yelling threats to each other.

The dark Dr. C stumbles up, his arm bent awkwardly, blood poured from his elbow. Fire blazed in his eyes as he gazed at Susan.

Susan jumped back when she met his gaze, her breathing quickened and her heart pound. But all that faded when Bob stepped in front of her with Diana.

"Oh I don't think so," Diana snarled blocking the dark Dr. C from Susan.

Bob had the expression of revenge on his face with Diana folding her arms. The dark Dr. C dashed towards them, Bob does the same with Diana behind him. Susan hid beside the booth Dr. C was in, still out cold. Bob and Diana backed away as the dark Dr. C held a gun towards them.

Link restrained the dark Link to the booth, the stand moved waking Dr. C up slightly. The dark Link bent on the table with Link crouching on him. Almost like a dog on dog position.

"Doc, the tranquilizer!" Link called.

Dr. C stubbles up and stabbed the dark Link on the shoulder with a needle. He calms down and slept. Link lets go of him and he fell to the ground.

"Nice job Doc!" Link admired making Dr. C smile.

Link jumps when a gun goes off. He looks down at Dr. C's chest in dismay. Dr. C does the same and sees a small hole bleeding rapidly marking his lab coat with blood streaks.

Another gun shot was heard and this time Dr. C goes down on his side. Susan looks into the booth, her eyes wide with horror, seeing Dr. C's body in a pool of blood. Susan breaks the barrier of the booth and falls to her knees turning the doctor over.

He was bleeding from his left shoulder and in the middle of the chest. Susan burst into a wail and rests her head on his body. She wrapped her arms around him and cried.

Link, with boiling rage turns around to see the dark Dr. C holding the gun. Smoke came out of the pin point; he drops the gun with a wicked smile crossing his face. Link gazed at him for what seemed like a year. His anger reached him, he charges to him taking him down in a heartbeat.

Bob and Diana slowly walk up to Dr. C and Susan, Bob stared opened mouthed, water spilled out of his eye as he slides next to the doctor. Diana bows her head, a tear running down her cheek.

Link takes the extra needle and stabs it into the dark Dr. C.

"Who ripped you to shreds now?" the dark Dr. C said weakly then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He looks to the booth where he could here Susan's sobs. He could see a pool of blood already reaching out to the clearing. Going up to Diana, without looking at the doctor, he shoves a phone in her arms.

"Call the number in there," he ordered and walked away.

"Where do you think you're going?" she called.

But he didn't respond he dared not to look back. Filling with sorrow, he runs.

Diana who couldn't see but a speck of him dials the number inside.

"Hello? Is this the General? Please, you have to hurry! Dr. Cockroach has been shot! Hurry!" she pleaded into the phone.

**I have no comment. Please, feel free to review.**


	6. Room 101

**This might be a little sad and some funny in there I guess…**

The monsters were back at the facility, there was a hospital inside made for them. Bob, Insecto, Rusty and Ginormica waited inside the large waiting room. Their heads hanging low, no word has been said since the incident.

Susan couldn't help but to think back when Monger came to help them. She was sobbing uncontrollably on top of the doctor. Diana had to pull her back when they were taking him away. Her hair stained with his blood and eyes red with sorrow. Monger had yelled to them asking where Link was while the soldiers where inspecting the scene, people had come back to see what was going on. It was chaos when the dark clones woke; they had to fight them trying to put them into separate black vans.

"Where's Master Link?" Rusty spoke up breaking Susan from her memory. His ears drooped and his head below his shoulders.

"I…I don't know," sighed Susan.

The metal door at the front wall opened to Monger standing with his hands behind his back, "He's ready monsters," he said gently with soft eyes.

They follow him in the room, a monitor had a steady beep, its wire was connected to a body, Dr. C's body. Other wires ran up his arm as the machines were pumping blood and providing medicine.

Susan's eyes began to well up at the site of seeing her friend like this but she held her tears back. She had to be tough in order to think right instead of going hysterical again.

Bob goes to the side of him first, "Doc? A-are you awake?" he stuttered.

Susan goes beside Bob, he turns to her, "Is he gonna be okay Susan?" he asked downheartedly.

She looks at Monger watching in the corner, "Is he?" she said quietly.

Monger sighs, "I'm afraid we don't know. We'll give him a couple days of medication but after that…" his voice trailed off as his gaze rested on Dr. C, "There's nothing we can do."

Insecto walks slowly to the other side; she moans faintly and rests her head on the cold floor.

Rusty jumps up on the bed and lies on his arm, he pokes his nose to Dr. C's side, "Master?" he said. He lays his head on his front paws and sighs.

"How could this have happened? I mean, he can't get hurt, he's part…roach!" Susan uttered.

"I know that," Monger began, "But earlier, he and Link were the closet filled with green gas. Supposedly that gas was a drug to make them vulnerable, or…weaker."

"But the fight…"

"I know, I know," he stopped her, "The darker clone of Dr. Cockroach timed it perfectly, he needed darker Link to wait so he could get more impaction and attack you just when Link and Doc arrived to the entrees of the park. The only thing he didn't plan was his arm being broken," he explained.

"How do you know all this?" Bob asked.

"Investigation, you do it right, you'll get all the answers."

Susan looks back down at Dr. C; she lays a hand on his body. He looked weird wearing a hospital gown; usually a doctor's not supposed to be the one in bed, hooked up to a bunch of machines. As Susan thought of this, a little humor tugged on her lips.

"He looks so…peaceful," Diana said standing at the door way.

They turn their attention at the door; Diana was standing beside Link, worry was in her eyes but not in his. All he showed was pure hatred as he stared into the distance.

"Link what's wrong?" Susan asked with concern in her tone.

"Nothing," Link growled through his teeth, "Monger," he said.

The General flinched at his voice but stood tall, "Yes Link?"

"Where are they?" he growled again.

"Who?" Monger asked puzzled.

"You know who!" he snarled

This time everyone flinched at his tone.

"Th-they're in room 101," Monger muttered ignoring his glare.

Link took off again, out the waiting room and into the main room. He went through another door and down a dark hallway. He stops at a large door; on top it read "101."

It opens to a large room, on the side it looked like their doors but instead of metal it was clear glass and had a rectangular box filled with buttons underneath.

Link takes a deep breath and begins to walk down the room. Behind the glass doors were villains they had fought, each giving wearing an orange jumpsuit and making a comment as he walked down.

"Oh sure ignore Gallaxhar. Hear me fish-ape, you will rue the day I take over the world. RUUUE!" Gallaxhar hollered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Link mumbled,

"God, I can't take it in here!" said a demonic dark teddy bear about the size of a regular human.

"Jack calm down," another light brown teddy bear said next to him with a glass wall separating them, "Think about it this way, we get food, we get beds, and we get to meet new people. It's just like heaven except t-there's no freedom," his ears drop low.

"Easy for you to say Jake, you're just an angle, promising good to all! Till you screwed up…" Jack mumbled his last words with flames growing along his arms.

"I didn't screw up! You were the one bringing demons to earth! If it wasn't for you we would all be happy in our _own_ worlds!" Jake yelled.

Link rolled his eyes as they began to argue.

"Hey, hey!" a voice said the same as Susan's.

Link sighs, "What is it Susanna?" he mumbled turning to her.

Susanna had the same appearance and height as Susan, except her eyes were silver. She was a failed experiment of Dr. C and he will always regret it.

"What's this I hear of Dr. Cockroach being _dead_?" she spat.

"He's not dead!" he barked, "He's still fighting for his life you know! So whatever rumors you hear, it's NOT TRUE!"

"Whoa, someone's a bit grumpy," she smirked, "Looks like fish-apes _do _have feelings," she said sarcastically.

"Leave me alone," he howled annoyingly while turning around.

"You make sure he survives, cuz if he don't…I kill you, all of you! I was the one who was supposed to kill him not those clones!" she shouted.

"You keep saying that and see who's gonna kill who!" Link shouted back.

"Hey, fish-ape, get over here!" a Jersey voice said.

"What is it now Mr. Whiskers?" Link sighed turning to a white cat with ruffled fur.

"Me and my girl here haven't got nothin' to eat since lunch, wouldn't chu mind feedin' us on schedule at least?" Mr. Whiskers said next to a smooth orange coated cat.

Link sighs again and pushed a button on the control box sending fish down to their glass cage and kept walking.

"Thank you!" the cat said already gulping down the fish.

He finally came across the dark clones that were in separated like Jack and Jake.

"Ah, look who finally came to pay us a visit," the dark Dr. C said putting on arm on his hip as the other stayed at his side in a white cast.

The dark Link turned around, "Oh look, it's Justin Bieber! Oh no wait, it's just a beaver…" he sneered.

"Really, is that the best joke you can come up with?" the dark Dr. C said turning to him.

"Oh yeah Mr. Scientist? I'd like to see you make up a joke for once," the dark Link replied.

"Shut up," Link retorted, "the both of you!"

"Looks like someone's angry cuz _you_ killed his best buddy," the dark Link turned to his dark friend.

"He's not dead!" Link yelled. He could already feel his body tense and his rage boil.

"That might be true Link," the dark Dr. C replied, "But even then, we all know it's his own fault," he smiled.

"How the hell is it his fault?" Link demanded an answer.

"Think about it Link, he made us, he's the one that put his life in jeopardy. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here and he wouldn't have been shot. Simple!" his voice rose in a cheer.

A low growl came for Link but he knew it was partly true, _"If it wasn't for the machine he made he wouldn't be dead,"_ a voice echoed in the back of his mind.

"And if it wasn't for you" the doctor points towards Link, "He would have never made that invention. He would have never died."

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Link grew angrier by the passing minute.

"Prove it."

That was the boiling point; he wanted ever so badly to hurt the clone. He arched his back, preparing to crash through the window…

"Hey!" a wrathful voice behind him yelled.

He turns around hoping it was Susan but sighs in disappointment, "What Susanna, what do you want?" he said irritated.

She sat near the glass, hugging her knees, "Don't let em' get to you," she said.

"What?" he said back, puzzled on why she's doing this.

"I didn't stutter," she groused, "They're just clones, they're villains. Don't just slip to their level Link."

"Why should I listen to you when all you did was, destroy the city and treated Doc like a pet?" he snarled thinking back to a horrible memory. He thought back to where Susanna was teammate, helping to protect the world, but then snapped and wrecked the town and harassed Dr. C secretly day by day. Dr. C finally managed to tell someone and that someone was Link. He remembers the frightful doctor going up to him, his eyes scanning the area and his body shaking violently. Link and the others did notice bruises and wounds on him but Dr. C always had some other excuse, but they weren't always true.

"Link," she started, catching Link's attention, "Even though I'm a bitch…I know what's obviously right, and what's right is to stay away from them. Dude, they're in jail, isn't that enough for you?"

"Whatever punishment they get isn't good enough," he grumbled turning back to the clones. All they did was smile at the fish-ape in response.

Link stalked off down the room, Susanna's advice got to him, _"I shouldn't slip to their level,_" he told himself.

"Where ya going now?" someone shouted to him.

"I need some fresh air," he grumbled.

* * *

><p>It's been two days, Susan, Bob, Rusty and Insecto wouldn't leave Dr. C's side, even for food. Link was sitting inside room 101 next to the door without a chair. Sure it wasn't the best place to be, but he didn't want to be alone.<p>

"He's waiting for you Link," a soft voice spoke up.

Link looks up and sees Jake, the light brown teddy bear gazing at him.

"What?" Link responded.

"Dr. Cockroach, he needs you," Jake said sitting against the wall with his halo lighting up his area.

"I…I now it's just that…" he murmured before bowing his head.

"I know it's hard Link, but you have to see him before…"

"He's not going to die!" Link shot up.

"Link, I'm an angle…I know when people are going to pass away…Right now…he's about fifty/fifty."

"Yeah, fifty on going to heaven and fifty on going to hell!" Jack laughed.

"Jack," Jake sighed.

"Ha-ha…Oh, sorry Link," Jack said ignoring his gaze. He sat down and played with fire on his hand, flicking it off then on.

"If you're an angle, why can't you help him then?" Link asked irritated.

"Link that's not my job, my job is to bring good to the world and fight the evil," he gazed at Jack then back at Link, "Not to save people's lives. I don't make that decision. You should see your friend Link, this might be the last time you'll see him. Who knows, he might ask if they won."

Link sighed and sat silent. Then he brightened, "You know, I don't even know why we put you in here if you're such a goody-goody," he smiled.

Jake's little with wings flutter and he smiles back as Jack hid his red, shredded wings and rolled his eyes.

"Jack you remind me too much of D.C. You know that?" Link said.

"Just because I wanna rule the world and laugh like him doesn't mean I look like him alright?" Jack spat with his devil tail sway back and forth.

Link chuckled and gets up, "You know, I might go pay Dr. Cockroach a visit," he said lighter.

"You go do that," Jake encouraged softly.

Link turns and runs, every breath being puffed out and his hope skyrocketing to the sky. The chance of seeing his friend motivated him; he turns a corner and goes through some doors. He skids to a stop in the waiting room, almost bumping into Susan in her normal height.

Her eyes spilled tears and her hair looked as if she hasn't groomed herself. Diana was seated on a chair, her hand covering her mouth and her gaze was on the floor, lost in her thoughts. Bob was next to Susan, his lip quivering and head low. Rusty next to him had his head low too and his ears dropped not paying attention to Link.

"What happened?" Link asked unsure of what was going on.

Susan sniveled then gazed at him for a moment, "Dr. Cockroach passed away," she whimpered, each word caught her throat.

Link winced… he couldn't keep tears from streaming out, "No," he breathed.

"I'm sorry monsters," Monger said coming to them, "We did all we could," he turned to Link, "He was awake for some minutes but…his organs began to shut down on the loss of too much blood. I'm sorry," he bowed his head.

"No," Link breathed again, "No, no, no, God no!" Link yelled pushing his way into the room.

It was empty, the bed was neatly made and the machines were put away.

"I'm too late," he muttered. From there, he broke down.

He fell to his knees and dug his face into his hands as tears of grief slid down. Monger came to him and rubbed his back comforting him.

"It's okay Link, he's in a better place now," Monger calmed.

Link sniffled and got up, each breath made him catch a whimper, he turned to Susan, "What…were…his last words?" he sniveled.

Susan looked to Monger and he nodded slowly, she took a deep breath, "He…He said…where's Link?"

**Jack and Jake are teddy bears the size of human. Jack is a demon from hell and Jake is an angel from heaven.**

**Susanna is the same as Susan but is evil.**

**The two cats (Mr. Whiskers) were from an invasion.**

**Gallaxhar…well you know who he is.**

**And the other criminals…Is you imagination. :)**

**Feel free to review. **


	7. Not Like This

**Wow, has been a looong time since update... **

Link was still for a moment, "What?" he breathed.

"I…I'm sorry Link," Susan stuttered looking down letting the tears fall.

"He…He needed me…A-and I wasn't there for him. He needed me and I wasn't fucking there for him!" Link yelled with his vision beginning to blur again.

"Link," Susan whispered giving little effort in comforting.

Link let of a short sob as if he was holding it in; he pushes Susan out of the way and ran out of the room.

"Link, wait!" Susan shouted reaching for him.

"Let him go Susan," Monger said putting a hand on her shoulder, "It's best if he had a little of alone time."

Susan holds herself back and sighed, "Y-yes General," she said.

"We'll begin the cremation for Doc in about five hours," Monger put in.

"What?" Susan yelled slipping out from his hand, "In five hours? Why? He's not ready!" she sobbed.

"Susan you have to let him go," Monger said calmly.

"NO!" Susan wailed. Tears poured out, she didn't want this, not like this.

"No! I don't want him to go! Oh God!" she said before falling and howling with grief.

Diana goes over to her, "It's okay Susan, shh…" she hugged her crying friend.

Link rampaged into room 101.

"Link?" Jake said worriedly getting up.

"Oooh, someone's 'bout to get a beat down!" Jack said with a smile watching the fish-ape go down the room.

Link stops goes up to the one of clone's cage. He slammed his fists of the glass.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted to the darker Dr. C.

Dr. C just snickered with a lazy grin, "Aww, is the pour Link too late for his buddies last words?" he mocked.

Link burst through the glass and grabs Dr. C by his clothe and pulls him up to his face.

"I swear by all means, you will regret the day you were EVER MADE!" he threatened.

Link grabbed a piece of glass and threw back his arm, the look of vengeance marked his face.

"Go ahead Link, kill the clone that looks some much like your best friend," spat Dr. C with a grin still on him, "Kill his last invention, kill me!"

Link's arm starts to shake; he finally sighs and drops the glass. He lets go of the clone and relax his body.

"See? You don't have the _guts_ to do it," Dr. C said.

Link bows his head, ignoring his comment. He couldn't kill him; he looks too much like him, like his friend.

"Remember Link, this is…all…his…fault," the clone spoke up.

Link glared at him and attacked. He threw the clone out the cell and crashed into a control panel. By the time Dr. C looked up he saw Link jump on him. The fish-ape pushed him up to the wall almost crushing his bones.

"It's not his fault! It's yours, you did this! You!" Link yelled.

"I wouldn't say that Link, I mean…It _is_ partly _your_ fault as well," the clone said.

"NO IT'S NOT!" he snarled picking him up and throwing him to another control box.

"Whoa, someone's a bit pissy," the dark Link smirked.

Link was encouraged by the cheers coming from the trapped aliens. He threw two hard blows into the clone's gut. Then threw him down the floor, he managed to give a couple or more strikes to him until he was pulled away.

"Link, Link, stop it!" said Susan taking him away by his arm. Bob was taking his other arm and both began to pull the aggressive fish-ape away.

Monger stood the battered clone up and made him put his hands behind his back. Blood dripped from his face and had a black eye; he smiled as Link was struggling to free himself from his friends.

Link kept shouting threats to him as they near the exit, "I'll shove a light bulb down your throat and shove sandpaper up your ass! You'll be sleeping with the demons once I'm through with you! GO TO HELL!" he shouted before the door closed on him.

"Link what's the matter with you?" Susan asked and let go of him, "Fighting is not going to bring him back!" she said stricter.

He whipped around to face her, adrenalin still coursing through his blood, "I know it's not gonna bring him back!" he yelled with a broken voice, "It's just…Why did it have to be him? Why? It should have been me! Not him, not like this!"

Susan hung her head as did Bob.

"Not like this," Link whimpered.

**My God, my brain's not working like it used to. I know it's short, but hey, better than nothing right? I was listening to music while typing. Imagine listening to the song Apoligize, Can't let you go, Never gonna be alone, Doctor...God, my shirt was soaked as I imagined my whole story in my head...*sigh* Please review!**


	8. Hugs!

**Chapter freakin' eight!**

The monsters were sitting at their tables, their heads bowed and nobody eating. It was silent, all too afraid of speaking up. It had been five hours, and Monger told them it was time. They said nothing and walked to the main room and sat down.

"Susan?" Bob said looking up to her.

"Yeah Bob?" Susan said sore from crying all day.

"Can…can you help me kill myself?"

"What?" she breathed.

"Bob, why would you want to kill yourself?" Link asked shocked at what he just heard.

"I…I wanna be with Doc in heaven," he said with a child's innocence.

"Bob…" Susan started gently, not knowing what to say, "H-he'll always be with you, I promise."

"Okay," Bob's voice shook and hung his head.

"_This is all my fault, this is all my fault, my fault…" _Link thought over and over.

Link starts to shed tears quietly.

"Master, please do not cry," Rusty begged next to him, "I do not like it when you cry."

"I know Rusty, I know," Link sniveled.

Insecto comes up from behind him and groans.

"No it's not gonna be okay Insecto!" Link sobbed, "He died because of me don't you understand?" he wept onto the table.

Rusty comes closer and Insecto gently lies down next to him.

"Link…" Susan sighed.

"No! Shut up!" Link snapped, "Nothing yall say or do will ever make me feel better! He's gone, forever!" he wailed.

His body felt weak and his heart ached with sorrow. Then, a loud scream was heard in the facility.

Link sniffled, "What was that?" he asked.

A door opened from a hallway and there stood Dr. Cockroach, the tips of his antennas were burnt as soot covered his lab coat. Panic was shown and he was breathing heavily.

"They tried to freaking burn me in there!" he yelled pointing to the hallway.

The monster stared at him wide eyed.

"What?" Dr. C asked.

"Doctor?" Susan breathed with a smile creeping along her face.

"Is it really?" Bob said with a smile widening.

"It is!" Susan said out loud.

"What? What is?" Dr. C asked more confused.

Susan runs over and pick him up. She embraces him with small tears of joy.

"I can't believe it's you! You're alive!" she said.

Bob slides up Susan's body and joins the hug, "Don't ever leave me Doc! Never!" he said.

Insecto screeches out gleefully and flies over to them, Rusty runs with her, his tail wagging in the air.

Link climbs up Susan's body as well and wraps Dr. C in his arms tightly, "Thank God," he said silently, "Thank God you're alive!" he said louder.

"Yes I'm alive," Dr. C strained to be heard, "But would you mind not trying to squeeze me to death?" he groaned.

Susan gently lets her hug loosen as did the others. Dr. C gasped for air once he was released.

"What happened?" Susan asked.

"How did you come back to life?" Bob asked.

"Are you okay?" Link asked.

"Yes, yes I'm okay," he chuckled, "My body just needed to shut down for a few hours or so and be repaired that's all."

"So you mean…We were going to burn you…alive?" Bob asked shocked.

"Yes, afraid so…"

A pain of guilt shot through all of them.

"But it's not your fault," Dr. C said, "I should've told you from the beginning I could do that," he smiled.

"You should have," Monger said flying in, "Otherwise, we'd be in hell for murderin' you," he joked.

"That is so cool! Your body's like a computer!" Bob exclaimed.

"Sure, I guess you can say that. I'm just happy I got to wake up before…Well you know…" Dr. C shrugged.

"Why didn't you say anything while you were awake?" Susan asked remembering his last words.

"I wanted to wait for Link," he gazed at Link with a soft smile, "I wanted to tell him everything's going to okay. But I 'died' before I had a chance to tell him. I'm so sorry Link," his eyes began to water,"I should've never put you in that kind of depression."

"It's alright," Link smiled and gave him a hug.

"So, did we win?" he asked looking up at him.

"Of course we did!" Link said, "Come on, let's go see them together."

* * *

><p>They walk into room 101, all villains were too deep in conversation to even notice them.<p>

"Well, well, well, look who came back to life," Susana said sitting on her hard bed looking down at them.

Link stood in front of Dr. C, "We're just here to visit, that's all," he said protective of his friend.

"Well why can't the doctor come in and play? We _always_ have lots of fun together…" she smiled.

Dr. C ignored her gaze and began to slightly tremble. Link took notice of this.

"No Susana, he ain't doing anything for you," Link growled, "Just leave us alone."

"Aww come on, doesn't my little toy miss obeying his goddess's commands?"

Dr. C's eyes go wide with fear, he grabbed Link's hand.

"Come on Doc, just ignore her," he said taking him along the hallway.

"Ignore me? I will not be ignored! I'll kill you! You hear me? Kill you!" she yelled.

"It's alright Doc," Link patted his back.

Dr. C looked up at him with an uneasy smile.

"Well here they are!" Link gestured toward the cage and waited for Dr. C's reaction. Since Link broke the other cage, both clones had to be put in the same cell.

"Um…Is…is this the right one?" he said unsurely.

"Yeah it is…I'm pretty sure I'm ri- Oh my God!" he yelled when he looked to the cage, "They're…GAY?" he asked.

"Thank God for noise blocking glass," Dr. C commented.

"Ugh! I…Oh God…" Link stuttered.

Both clones had their eyes closed, not knowing that somebody where watching them. "Looks like you're taking it pretty hard in there," Link smirked.

"Shut up!" Dr. C replied disgustingly, "You my friend are repulsive."

Link laughed but his face turned back to disgust when he looked back to the cage.

"We should probably get out of here," Link said.

Dr. C nodded in agreement, they turn and walk back down the hallway. Once they were out from the room, Link gave Dr. C one last hug.

"Glad to have you back bro," Link said pulling away to look at him.

"Glad to be back, friend."

_A/n: And finish! Just hope yall enjoyed this story! See ya. :)_

_~FireStar104 [Never leave a bro nor friend behind.]_


End file.
